To aru sensouz to Majitsushi to norokusha
by rynerkamijou27
Summary: la guerra entre ciudad academia y la iglesia anglicana comienza, Touma, Mikoto, Kuroko, Stiyl, Kanzaki y varios personajes mas se veran enredados en la voragine de esta guerra. pasen y dejen reviews, primer fic de to aru
1. Chapter 1

To aru senzou no Majitsushi to norokusha.

Comienza la guerra

21:30: en el 7º distrito de ciudad academia.

Kamijou Touma corría por la ciudad en una noche, Mikoto lo seguía, ambos huían, pero no de algo que simplemente amenazara su vida, una guerra había sido comenzada y la iglesia anglicana, peleaba con ciudad academia. Mientras desertaban podía oír los disparos del anti – skill junto con los trajes especiales que los amenazaba a cada segundo con las enormes explosiones.

- Misaka, es mejor que corras, también vienen tras de mí, así que si algo sucede tú debes salvarte.

La chica simplemente movió la cabeza y negó con ella.

- deberías saberlo, yo ahora soy tu compañera, si vamos a salvarnos, lo haremos juntos, ¿comprendes?

Kamijou lo supo, que ella no bromeaba con esto, quería seguirlo hasta la muerte si eso significaba el estar a su lado, pero tenía que rechazar esos sentimientos, por aquella que le había sido arrebatada, Index, debía salvarla o de lo contrario no se perdonaría, tenía que decirle, esta vez, sobre su pérdida de la memoria. Ambos seguía corriendo, cuando algo impacto contra el suelo, se había formado un enorme cráter con forma de circulo en el piso, él ya había experimentado esto, era hecho con la vara de Loto, así que grito el nombre de quien Lanzo el hechizo.

- ¡AGNESE!.

- Deberías saber que no vas a poder escapar de aquí sin un ataúd, Kamijou Touma.

- ¿Me piensas detener?, mejor dime donde esta Index.

Entre las sombras la pequeña monja salio, no sola, una hermosura japonesa los acompañaba.

- Date por vencido. Tenemos a este santo de nuestro lado. Kanzaki Kaori.

- No pienses que por que la tengas ganaras.

Mikoto centro sus ojos en la bella mujer que estaba parada al lado de la diminuta hermana, tenía un enorme busto que la hacía rabiar hasta los huesos, pero había algo más, sentía el mismo presentimiento que con la chica que Vio en los baños públicos, alguien peligrosa. Se dirigió hacia ella mientras alzaba una mirada retadora.

- Tu... No eres normal, detecto cierta experiencia en las peleas.

- Lo mismo digo enana, además por lo que se vas en secundaria, al menos soy tres años mayor, tal vez tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores.

- ¡AH?, aunque seas mayor no te voy a tener compasión!.

Kanzaki uso el nanasen, en aquella joven mientras sus cables de acero se movían estrepitosamente.

- ¡MISAKA!.

- No es tiempo de preocuparte por los demás.

Agnese movió el báculo hacia la derecha mientras lo impactaba contra la pared, el chico de cabello en punta salio volando hacia la derecha.

21:39: DISTRITO 23 DE INVESTIGACION.

Un chico de piel albina mataba monjas a diestra y siniestra con su cambio de vector. La sonrisa más macabra de aquel chico salio a la luz, mientras una joven de cabellos pelirrojos surgió de entre las sombras, junto con el mago de gafas oscuras.

- Es genial que esta cosa dure una semana continua gracias al cargador solar recién instalado.

- No te emociones mucho, de lo contrario no sabrás que te golpea.

- Mejor pongan atención par de tontos, aquí viene un monstruo de piedra.

Un enorme Golem se alzaba de entre las sombras mientras detrás de el, una mujer de piel morena y cabellos rubios enmarañados los veía con ojos de odio.

- Vengan ustedes dos y el traidor de gafas, los voy a volver un enorme bulto rojo.

Acelerador y Musujime miraron a Tsuchimikado, quien solo sonrío despreocupadamente, mientras les iba a explicar esto a sus compañeros.

- Correcto, yo soy un ex miembro de Necesarias, alguien que se alío con el director de cuidad academia para acabar con quien me dio de comer, soy un traidor entre los magos y por eso también estoy en la mira de sus garras,

- Lo hubieras dicho antes para patearte el trasero.

- Pero ahora tenemos mejores cosas que mandarte al infierno bastardo mentiroso. Machaquemos a esta perra inglesa.

Sus miradas claramente decían lo contrario, pero aun así se lanzaron contra el enorme Golem.

21:55: parque escolar a las afueras de tokiwadai middle school.

Al menos unas diez chicas de Tokiwadai peleaban mientras mantenían la barricada en la escuela, monjas aparecían por doquier con todo tipo de cosas, manijas enormes de reloj, cuchillos, plumas, muchas cosas corto – punzantes más. Una de ellas quien estaba en batalla era Kongou Mitsuko, quien acababa con las hermanas una y otra vez sin piedad,

- ¿Dónde está la reina de Tokiwadai cuando se requiere?, necesitamos tiempo para proteger la barrera.

Una monja estaba a punto de atravesarla con una manija de reloj, cuando... la monja cayó muerta.

- ¡Cielos santo!, no creí que quisieras depender de esa zorra, cuando estabas en peligro Kongou san.

- Shirai Kuroko, ¿no deberías estar con el Judegment?

- Me solicitaron defender Tokiwadai, Al parecer los directivos no quieren perder a sus mejores soldados. Por cierto ¿dónde está Onee sama?

Kongou se levantó viendo a la diminuta Kuroko, negó con la cabeza mientras le respondía con voz seria.

- Misaka se fue desde antes que la guerra comenzara y no ha regresado, empezamos a creer que está en MIA, o algo peor.

- Que poca fe tienes en el as de tokiwadai Kongou san, mi querida onee sama no caería con algo así de simple.

Varias explosiones vinieron, mientras un escuadrón de magos se acercaba, entre ellos un monje joven, cuyos cabellos rojizos bailaban al viento gentil, fumando un cigarrillo traía un monstruo de fuego en su espalda.

- Dios Mio, dame la suficiente paciencia para matar a esta gente en tu nombre sagrado.

Stiyl miro a las dos jovencitas mientras daba otra bocanada a su cigarro.

- Mátalas inoccentius.

La enorme masa de fuego se abalanzo contra el dúo de chicas y…

22:10: EN EL HOSPITAL DEL DISTRITO 7.

Hamazura Shiage se escondía en la enorme recepción, junto con Mugino Shinzuri y Misaka worst, algunos guerreros amakusa corrían entre las sombras.

- Parece que son expertos en el sigilo, debemos tener cuidado de ello.

- No hagas ningún movimiento entupido Misaka Worst o de lo contrario el juego se acabó, ¿comprendes?

- ¿Crees que no lo sé Golfa?, tu eres la que se debería de callar.

Mugino se molestó de eso, pero Hamazura intervino.

- ¡Dejen de pelear!, primero salgamos de aquí y luego pueden matarse la una a la otra si quieren.

Ambas accedieron, no obstante uno de ellos los encontró, corrieron hacia la salida de emergencia y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**Hola aquí Kazuma... no mejor dicho RYNRKMIJOU27. Comenzando este proyecto que tengo en mis documentos desde ya hace 1 mes y no había sacado hasta ahorita. ¿Qué tal? Hice esto basándome en las futuras acciones de Laura Stuart, además de adaptarme al formato del volumen tres de la serie NT. Ahora se preguntaran ¿cuál fue el motivo de esta guerra?, simple, ya quería un arco sobre esto y creo que ustedes también, ¿no?. Sobre lo que usare es prácticamente todo el elenco principal de Majutsu, ya que railgun no lo conozco muy bien de antemano, pero usare lo que concibo para darles una mejor experiencia ahora dejo mi teclado esperando que mañana abra los ojos y pueda ver algunos REVIEWS de este fic, por favor léanlo y déjenme un PM diciéndome que les pareció. Mil gracias y que la fuerza del otaku los acompañe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

21 45:7º DISTRITO DE CIUDAD ACADEMIA.

Un enorme sonido raspaba los cables de acero, mientras un extraño polvo negro se esparcía por la zona,

- Vaya, pensé que moriría con eso, pero definitivamente no era rival para mi electromagnetismo.

- Pero que...

Kanzaki vio, no era polvo, era un metal llamado hierro, que flotaba en el ambiente. Sus cables de acero resonaban con aquel viento extraño que acompañaba el polvo.

- Mocosa, realmente estas llena de trucos.

- Lo mismo digo, si no hubiera usado mi espada de hierro, el juego habría terminado para mi claro está.

La arena volvió a su forma original volviéndose una enorme espada vibrante, la hermosa santa se sorprendió. Al ver que ciudad academia tenía un alto valor en cuanto a este tipo de cosas.

- Me parece peculiar tu forma de pelea, pero serás capaz de evadir mi velocidad.

Kanzaki desapareció, mientras la otra chica la buscaba sin parar, Kamijou entendía la técnica, mientras detenía los movimientos de Agnese, vio por donde iba a aparecer.

- ¡Misaka atrás de ti!.

- Ella lanzo su espada hacia atrás, la santa recibió un roce de la espada, lo cual la hirió en el costado con bastante fuerza.

- ¡Maldita sea!, esos dos son un equipo bastante fuerte.

- No hay que rendirnos Kanzaki – san, nosotras tenemos el trabajo de aniquilar a Kamijou Touma

Kanzaki no tuvo más que fruncir el seño mientras Kamijou y Misaka se mostraban bastante motivados como un equipo bastante fuerte.

21: 57: A las afueras de Tokiwadai Middle school.

Kuroko había enterrado una enorme vara de metal sobre aquel sacerdote de cabello rojizo. Stiyl se retorcía mientras caía al suelo en agonía y dolor.

- ¡Mocosa!. ¿Así que tu poder es teletransport?

- Así es, no creas que ese monstruo es suficiente para derrotarme. Kongou – san, ve a buscar a Shokohou, no es que quiera su ayuda, pero necesitamos a todos los refuerzos posibles, además, ella será capaz de sacarle información a estos idiotas por su "Mental Out".

La chica simplemente corrió, no sabía si era por que Shirai era demasiado valiente o porque entendía de antemano que tal vez, solo tal vez, seria la última vez que la vería, pero aun así corrió a buscar a la Reina. Mientras Shirai Kuroko veía al enemigo enfrente, era alguien que tenia control del fuego, algo así como una Pyroquinesis mágica, así que tal vez entendía un poco la técnica del oponente.

- Párate, todavía no termino contigo.

- Dios mío, no preví esto, pero ya basta de jueguitos, es hora de que veas el poder de necessarius

Stiyl saco tarjetas de runas mientras dispersaba todas por el lugar. Un segundo inoccentius apareció en el lugar este se veía feroz y cruel, además de apariencia diferente al usual.

- Veras niña, no somos niños que solo jugamos a ser policías como ustedes, nosotros estamos acostumbrados al asesinato puro y lleno de Odio.

Stiyl convoco su espada de fuego, mientras golpeaba el suelo, Shirai se telé transporto y lo golpeo en la nuca con una droop Kick en la espalda, luego volvió a usarla y trato de clavar dos varas en sus pies, no obstante se derritieron, gracias a que su Inoccentius detuvo el ataque.

- ¡Pero qué Oponente!, no sabía que hubiera gente más fuerte que Onee sama en el mundo.

Vete acostumbrado, ya que incluso yo no soy rival para los santos, como Kanzaki, nosotros lo hacemos para ayudarla a "ella".

Kuroko por primera vez compendio los sentimientos de alguien, ya que aquel "Primate", estaba al lado de su Onee – sama más que ella misma, así que el tono en la voz del sacerdote le parecía tan familiar que quería llorar; pero era un enemigo, así que tenía el lujo ni el tiempo de comprenderlo todo.

- No importa que, yo protegeré a Onee – sama, no dejare que ustedes destruyan la cuidad donde ella vive.

- Tengo que regresarla a nuestro lado, por lo Tanto Tengo que destruir y quemar esta ciudad hasta las cenizas.

Así, otra batalla comenzaría, una de dos personas que protegen a SU PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE.

22:00: Dormitorio de Hombres en el 7º distrito

- Hola director Aleister o debería decir, director Edward Alexander Crowley.

La mujer emblemática, Laura Stuart se sentó es su silla, en un cierto dormitorio del 7º distrito, su mirada era fugaz, al otro lado de la línea en la video llamada, alguien que parecía un santo y un pecador, una mujer y un hombre, había aparecido, Aleister Crowley estaba en la pequeña pantalla de la computadora portátil.

- Se puede saber por qué tus "magos" quienes no deberían estar en mi ciudad, ¿están armando tremendo espectáculo?

- ¿Deberías saberlo?, te escondiste de nosotros por muchos años, luego intentaste callar a Fiamma de la derecha pero no notaste que te rastreamos por setenta segundos, fuiste ingenuo.

- No me importa, ustedes y yo teníamos un pacto, pero ahora que lo han roto no me voy a quedar viendo como atacas mi templo, le mostrare un poder como nunca antes, ustedes que se refugian en el Eón de Osiris van a ser eliminados.

Se interrumpió la transmisión, así ella volvió a mirara el cielo, desde ese momento, pensó "es hora de mostrarle a este "Hereje", el verdadero poder de la iglesia", volteo a ver el pequeño cuarto, sobre la cama llena de runas mágicas y cuerdas estaba cierta monja de cabellos plateados y ojos de esmeralda.

- Bien "Index", es hora de que ayudes a tu iglesia, matando al Imagine breaker.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que matare a Touma por tus entupidos caprichos?, no soy tu juguete para que me puedas usar cuando quieras.

- No puedes rehusarte, si no lo matas tu, lo hará algún mago que si este dispuesto.

- El no morirá tan fácil, Touma me salvara y terminara con esta entupida guerra.

Ella tenía la esperanza, de que aquel chico iba a acabar con la guerra que había durado muchos siglos, una que era entre dos enemigos universales, mientras siguiera creyendo en el nada importaba, si quisiera matarlo o no dependía de ella.

- Muy bonita confianza la tuya, pero ¿Qué pasaría si el te hubiera mentido, acerca de perder sus recuerdos?.

Index sintió lo más horrible en el mundo cuando se ama a alguien, miedo a perderlo. Miro con ojos bastante feroces a la mujer que sonreía ante ella aun haciendo semejante declaración.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que tu tan querido Kamijou Touma, es un mentiroso que te dijo no haber perdido sus recuerdos de ti, solo jugo con tu corazón: el si perdió todas sus recientes memorias desde el 29 de Julio.

- ¿Cómo se… que no me estas mintiendo?.

Ella por un momento dudo acerca de su persona querida, aquel con quien pasaría el resto de su vida si pudiera. Laura simplemente señalo a la puerta detrás de ella, mientras alguien con un traje roto y donde debería haber estado su brazo derecho, se encontraba una enorme distorsión espacial, Fiamma de la derecha, hablo con su voz masculina

- Eso lo sé, por que investigue a Kamijou Touma, y una persona más me dijo su pequeño secreto. ¿Verdad Fiamma?.

- Correcto ya que usándote pude acceder a tus recuerdos, el mintió y debe ser castigado.

Index no pudo evitar Llorar ante tal verdad, si eso era verdad, ¿Cuál era la razón de seguir queriéndolo?,¿Por qué le mintió?, ¿Por qué jamás le dijo ese secreto?. Hablo con voz triste y seca diciendo su decisión a Laura.

- Muy bien, acabare a Touma, pero después yo moriré.

- De acuerdo, habiendo acabado con esta guerra eres libre de acabar con tu vida. El va a ir contigo para ayudarte, así que asegúrate de terminar esta misión.

- Como quieras.

Las runas junto con las cuerdas cayeron de la túnica de Índex, ella se levanto mientras Fiamma la acompaño, cuando ella salió el hombre que seguía le pregunto a la arzobispo.

- ¿De verdad esto es lo correcto?

- Es lo correcto, mientras nosotros estemos del lado de nuestro señor, siempre estaremos en lo correcto.

Después de eso la puerta se cerro, dejando salo a la mujer emblemática, pensando en la palabras de Fiamma una vez más.

22:07: Hospital del distrito siete.

Itsuwa comandaba un pequeño grupo de amakusa con solo unos cinco miembros, siguió para encontrar a la salvación de los espers, "Heaven Canceler", mientras entraba a un pasillo, una extraña fuerza golpeo a uno de sus miembros del pelotón.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Itsuwa, ten cuidado, un Sniper…

Fue entonces que vio, una mujer de color te en su cabellera y Gris en sus Iris, el uniforme de Tokiwadai estaba presente, junto con unos extraños googles en su frente.

- Si no quieren morir les sugiero que abandonen el edificio, dice Misaka con tono amenazante en su advertencia.

- No entiendo el por qué estás aquí, pero lo mismo va para ti, si no quieres fallecer, vete, acabaremos con Heaven Canceler.

Misaka 10032 comenzó a sacar sus chispas, debido a la amenaza enemiga, mientras Itsuwa alzo su lanza, ella sabía, que aquel chico no se rendiría, que siempre iba adelante a pesar de sus heridas, así que debía terminar esta guerra y aquellos quienes la empezaron siglos atrás. Miro bien a la chica, se da cuenta de que se parecía a la señorita que casi se ahoga en las aguas termales del distrito 22, Pero no era ella, no hablaba con tal calma, se sentía bastante diferente era como si fuera otra, por lo que no dudo en preguntar.

- Tú no eres la verdadera ¿cierto?

- Misaka no responderá a esa pregunta, Dice Misaka escondiendo su identidad con sumo recelo.

- No sé si seas la real, pero te advierto que… por esa persona, Kamijou Touma soy capaz de acabar sola con el batallón enemigo.

- Acabas de decir algo indebido. dice Misaka con un extraño sentimiento de enojo en su corazón.

Itsuwa comprendida esta chica, también amaba a Kamijou, se lanzo hacia ella, para que así pudiera entender de alguna manera a la mujer que también amaba a esa persona.

Notas del autor

Woooollliiiiitttttassss escribiendo con alma de marinero Rynerkamijou27. Los capítulos fueron en si bastante cortos, pido perdón por ello, pero ¿Qué es una obra sin un poco de suspenso general?. Ahora bien quisiera hablar de las batallas que aquí aparecieron y de las del anterior chapter. Touma Y Misaka Vs Kanzaki y Agnese. Esa no va a ser su batalla principal (me refiero a Touma y Mikoto), de hecho es solo la del "calentamiento", ya que ellos van a tener a dos peces más gordos que cazar; Accelerator, Musujime y Tsuchimikado Vs Sherry, si bien esta batalla es bastante desventajosa, no es que la maga de melena revuelta vaya a estar sola, van a llegar dos importantes refuerzos; Stiyl vs Kuroko, Ellos dos van a estar bien así, por lo cual va a tener un poco mas de desarrollo en la trama, pero no va a ser la principal batalla por ultimo tenemos a Itsuwa vs Imouto 10032, Todos sabemos que como su Original y la sacerdotisa, ellas esta locas de amor hacia Kamijou, así que es más que obvio el hecho de tratar de comprenderse una a la otra, por lo cual esta batalla si va a ser "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale".

Por último debo decir que las publicaciones serán entre jueves y domingo de cada semana o dos, ya que los días restantes tengo bastantes cosas que Hacer XDXD. Me despido con la grata satisfacción de que ustedes lo leerán y a lo mejor No me dejaran un review pero si se llevaran una grata lectura. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Traición y una pista.

22:03: Edificio sin ventanas

Aleister Crowley había terminado aquella videollamada hacia Laura Stuart, mientras veía cada batalla en ciudad academia; no permitiría que se saliera con la suya, no destruirían la ciudad que tanto esmero le costó ni su experimento con Aiwass, no estaba dispuesto a perder nada. Sin perder aquella sonrisa, nombro a alguien que en verdad no debía estar en esa ciudad.

¿Me escucha?, mi tan amable enemigo, Heaven canceler.

¿Que quieres Aleister?, ahora mismo me escondo de los amakusa así que en verdad estoy ocupado como para atenderte en este momento.

Nada, solo quería saber si ya tienes listos a los "soldados" que te mande.

¿Te refieres a Acqua de la retaguardia Y a Thor. si, ya están bastante listos.

Bien.

Con su habitual marca en el rostro, el presidente de cuidad academia pronuncio las siguientes palabras que jamás debieron haber sido dichas.

Envía a Acqua de la derecha a matar a Laura Stuart. luego usa a Kazakiri Hyouka para el plan de "desterracion mágica"

¿Tomaras a Last Order de nuevo?

La pregunta del doctor cara de rana no hizo ningún cambio en la cara del mago más ruin, no obstante su tono era bastante terrible

Ya tengo a Last Order en mi poder, también necesito que el ejercito de Sisters aquí en Japón responda inmediatamente.

Supongo que usaras el virus de nuevo.

No es necesario, ella cree que ayuda a accelerator a solucionar el problema, así que no tengas miedo.

Más te vale.

22:10: ¿?

La llamada se corto, Heaven canceler estaba en un cuarto, donde un enorme tubo de liquido vital estaba siendo suministrado al santo que aterrorizo a Kamijou Touma, Acqua de la retaguardia.

Aleister necesita que elimines a Laura Stuart, pero odio los derramamientos de sangre, así que solo detenla Tu cuerpo debe haber sido sanado y reparado, ahora debes ser capas de usar magia correctamente

El ex – caballero, cayo al suelo un poco tambaleante del enorme contenedor, pero, seguía en forma al igual que en la tercera guerra mundial. Parecía que su cuerpo había sido restaurado por completo.

No entiendo como logro sanar mi cuerpo, pero, yo tampoco matare a nadie.

Tomo su ropa, luego a la enorme ascalon que permanecía empotrada en la pared, luego de eso se fue.

Bien, por ultimo me queda Kazakiri. ¿y que vas a hacer tu?, ya te recupere tus manos así que podrás luchar si lo deseas.

Mi objetivo es Kamijou Touma, no dejare que Fiamma o alguien más se lo lleve.

Respondió Thor, mientras salía de la sala en la que se encontraba. Fue lo que dejo a este doctor con la cara de un sapo solo. "Vengan mientras estén vivos, de lo contrario no podré curarlos".

21: 47: 7º Distrito. De ciudad academia.

Kamijou siguió hacia delante mientras negaba los ataques de Agnese.

Basta Agnese, no quiero destruir tus Ilusiones.

No me puedo detener, debemos acabar contigo que eres el as de los espers, así como Heaven canceler y los 7 niveles 5.

Mikoto quien peleaba con Kanzaki escucho su declaración, sentía odio hacia los magos quienes habían invadido ciudad academia, pero sobre todo, odiaba a quienes deseaban poder, para ella, la joven monja era lo mismo.

Bien, Terminemos esto, "Maga". Tengo que detener esta guerra con ese idiota, así que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

Una moneda fue lanzada al aire, cayo a su pulgar y se produjo un Railgun, kanzaki bloque con su espada, pero…

¿Qué demonios?...

No podía contener su fuerza, era bastante fuerte para simplemente desviarlo, mucho menos tratar de esquivarlo ahora, así que solo tenia la opción de resistirlo.

Te tengo.

Mikoto, aumento el poder del Railgun hasta su máximo poder, así, la shichiten shichitou se rompió, llevándola hasta la pared de un edificio, hay cayo totalmente inconsciente,, aunque no muerta gracias a los poderes de santo. Mientras tanto, Kamijou había derrotado a Agnese completamente, ya no había enemigos mas adelante, así que trato de correr pero.

No me extraña de "pelo corto", siempre va estar al lado de Touma.

Index salio de las sombras, Kamijou se alegro de ello.

Index…

Sin embargo no todo resulta como se predijo, un enorme ataque vino dé la sombra detrás de Index, Kamijou lo detuvo, pero lo extraño era que tenia un mal presentimiento de esto.

Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte tan rápido como en gran bretaña.

¿Fiamma?

El ya nombrado salio de la oscuridad, este se paro al lado de la pequeña monja, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué el estaba con Index?. No podía saber nada de esto.

Touma, no te voy a perdonar, no voy a dejar que vivas ahora que lo se, que perdiste tus recuerdos y me engañaste. Quizás lo sabía desde hace un tiempo, pero pensé que era un sueño, algo que no podía ser verdad, sin embargo ahora lo se. Debemos morir.

El chico quedo completamente anonadado, ella quien era su compañera, su camarada, alguien en quien podía hablar, Index, decía que acabaría con su vida, ¿era verdad?, el no se movió., un enorme ataque venia hacia el cuando…

¡Muévete Idiota!.

Mikoto apunto un railgun a la enorme masa de energía, esta fue desviada levemente, Kamijou nego con su mano derecha, al parecer el grito de su compañera actual lo despertó.

¡El hecho de que hayas engañado a esta enana me da igual, pero, deja de querer morir mientras yo este aquí, Idiota!.

Kamijou miro a Mikoto, ella era la violenta chica que lo trataba de electrocutar cada vez que supuestamente hacia algo mal, pero, también fue la primera en enterarse de su perdida de memoria, ahora mismo es su compañera en la cual confiar, pero Index seria…

22: 11: Hospital del distrito 7

Itsuwa corría por todos lados mientras esquivaba cada uno de los movimientos de la Imouto, ella había pensado en la última frase de la chica con googles, "acabas de decir algo indebido", eso hizo hacerla pensar que esa chica también amaba a Kamijou Touma, mientras desviaba y corría le hizo esta pregunta a la clon que disparaba.

¿Tu amas a Kamijou Touma?.

Eso te lo diré si me derrotas, dice Misaka llevando sus sentimientos al limite mientras responde tu pregunta.

¿Entonces por que evitas que acabemos con Heaven Canceler?, acabando con el estaremos a un paso mas de terminar la guerra y que esa persona deje de estar en peligro.

Por que ustedes son iguales a cierta persona antes de que fuera derrotado, dice Misaka tratando de no recordar algo doloroso.

Apareció Imouto después de decir esto, luego lanzo sus chispitas a Itsuwa mientras corría con una moneda en la mano, fue lanzada al aire y una enorme explosión fue causada por ello, aunque no fue tan perfecto como el de Mikoto, pero había lanzado un "Railgun". Itsuwa lo bloqueo, sin embargo, al ser su lanza de un material como la madera se rompió en un instante provocando que el Railgun casi la golpeara de no ser por…

22: 01: ¿?

Kazakiri se encontraba al lado de una pequeña niña, ella era igual a la 3º nivel cinco a sus diez años de edad, pero esta chiquilla tenía o creía tener una misión, se trataba de Last Order.

Entonces dices que esto ayudara a "esa persona", dice Misaka – Misaka preocupándose por el.

Correcto, esto es para alejar a los magos de esta cuidad, pero aun así me preocupo por esa niña.

Kazakiri miro a la pequeñita, luego al frente de ella se encontraba una persona bastante inusual, conocida como Shokohou Misaki.

Debemos tener mucho cuidado con este procedimiento o de lo contrario dañaremos a nuestros magos aliados.

Pero, si alejamos a todos los magos ayudare a…

Nivel 5-1 Acelerador, lo se niña, yo también tengo a alguien por salvar así que démonos prisa.

Misaki se acordó de lo que le había hecho enojar al chico de cabello puntiagudo "es mi culpa por tener este poder".

- Misaka te nota triste, dice Misaka - Misaka mientras ve tu rostro corrompido.

- No importa, niña tu y yo debemos ser los ángeles que eleven a nuestros héroes.

Misaki comprendió que lo que quería era a Kamijou Touma era lo mas importante para ella, comprendía un poco a la pequeña Last Order, así ella salio de la habitación, para encontrar a la persona que era responsable de esta estupida guerra

22:00: distrito 23 de investigación.

Sherry Cromwell detenía con mucha desesperación a el trío de personas que la atacaban sin piedad,; Accelerator golpeo al enorme Golem con sus alas tipo turbina mientras Musujime golpeaba la maga de cabello como melena,.

Por que no te rindes Sherry. Somos tres contra uno, solo tienes que salir de la ciudad para que te perdone la vida.

No podía perdonarse que alguien mancillara el lugar donde vivía Maika, no tenia otra opción mas que seguir adelante con proteger el lugar donde Kamijou, Aogami y todos aquellos que quería y estimaba Maika, como el, fueran asesinados por la gente de su organización. Tsuchimikado y Accelerator destruyeron al enorme Golem mientras Musujime tenia a Sherry sin su tiza y a punto de acabar con ella, pero.

A un lado Sherry.

Muévase Sherry – san.

Cuatro enormes bultos de colores cayeron a Accelerator, mientras una enorme explosión se acerco a Musujime.

-Vaya, no me imagine que ustedes dos estuvieran en esta misión, Lucia, Angelene.

Lo sentimos Tsuchimikado – san, pero, debemos acabar con el 1º nivel 5.

Así que muévete, acelerador no va a Salir vivo de esta.

Fue entonces que los cuatro bultos salieron disparados hacia el cielo.

¡Muy bien!, perras, es hora de hacerles la pregunta mas importantes de su vida, ¿ saben por que soy considerado el mas fuerte?.

No subestimen mi habilidad "Move Point".

Asi otra batalla más se ha dado en ciudad academia, otra que tal vez, termine la guerra entre los enemigos universales.

Notas del autor.

Aquí Rynerkamijou27, ciertamente me tarde demasiado en este chapter y la verdad lo siento mucho, pero, había tenido varios problemillas que no me dejaban publicar, pero aun así les vengo con la entrega de hoy. Bueno, Aleister no se podía quedar sin sacar algunas cartas del triunfo, como tener a dos magos tan poderosos entre sus filas, Thor y Acqua son dos de los mejores magos que conozco de esta historia, no crean que Laura tenia a Fiamma nada mas, va a venir otro mago igual de fuerte, Kakine Teitoku no se va a quedar atrás, así como Mugino y Sogita también estará ahí para acabar el combo de los niveles cinco.

Por ultimo debo avisar que esta vez si va a haber publicación entre jueves o domingo así que despreocupen que "LA GUERRA CONTINUA HASTA QUE DIOS O AIWASS LO DECIDA".

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27.

PD: en la próxima edición, habrá bastante dolor para que llo9ren toda la semana XSXSXSXSXS


	4. Chapter 4

Tristeza y celos.

22: 13: A LAS AFUERAS DE TOKIWADAI MIDDLE SCHOOL.

Shirai veía fijamente al mago pelirrojo, ella sabia que de alguna forma, el amaba a una cierta persona, no sabia a quien ni por que, pero, esa no era la justificación para tratar de acabar con la ciudad donde su amada Onee –sama vivía. Stiyl deseaba destruir la ciudad y a Kamijou Touma para que ella regresara a su lado, pero, aun cuando el mismo se propuso no destruir su felicidad, ahora mismo lo hacia., estaba en un mundo dónde podía destruir su enorme felicidad.

- Eres una persona bastante molesta, el sentimiento que tengo ahora va a desaparecer junto con tu cuerpo envuelto en llamas, por que lo jure, que viviría por ella.

Una espada de fuego se formo en sus manos, había la posibilidad de que aquella niña esquivara las llamas, aun así, pondría a Innocentius enfrente en caso de que llegara a recibir el impacto, habría solo una oportunidad, de lo contrario este acabaría con su vida.

- Yo también, prometí que protegería a Onee – sama sin importar lo que sucediera, ella seria feliz conmigo, ¡pero ese primate apareció de la nada!. AH!. PENSAR QUE ESTA CON KAMIJOU TOUMA, ME HACE ENFURECER.

Stiyl vio a aquella persona que nombro al chico que le arrebato a Index, sentía un poco de comprensión hacia ella, pero no se podía dar el lujo de ser igual que la dama enfrente suyo, jamás dejaría que sus sentimientos personales afloraran por egoísmo. Ambos dijeron la misma frase, solo por un instante.

- Yo… por proteger a esa persona, jamás dejare que Kamijou Touma la tenga un minuto mas.

- Yo… por proteger a esa persona, jamás dejare que Kamijou Touma la tenga un minuto mas.

Después de eso, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos podía ganar con aquellos sentimientos llenos de celo y temor, aun así lucharían por Index y Mikoto hasta que sus cuerpos perecieran, un muy frío sentimiento les recorría, pero, no había otra manera de hacerlo, así que solo lo harían de esa manera.

22: 15: Distrito 7, en algún lugar.

Acqua de la derecha corría entre los techos a una velocidad asombrosa, detrás de el, Thor se encontraba siguiéndolo, ambos dijeron que protegerían esta ciudad, aun siendo magos, ¡por que?, un solo objetivo es predecible, "Kamijou Touma".

- No tienes que seguirme, yo voy tras el arzobispo inglés, no tenemos el mismo objetivo.

- Va a ser divertido ver al hombre que hizo agonizar al "héroe", peleando por su ciudad.

De pronto se detuvo, vio a un hombre rubio, cuyo traje era igual al de fiamma, bien arreglado, pero su forma y rostro era diferente.

Kakine Teitoku, Nivel 5 – 2, su poder es Dark Matter, ¿voy a preguntarle si desea unirse a mi equipo, para parar a Fiamma y al santo Amakusa?.

- Déjate de tonterías, no hay tiempo, pero si hay un nivel 5 que me pidieron encontrar y convencer de su ayuda.

- Oh!, ¿cual es ese grandioso esper?.

- El numero 4 Mugino Shinzuri, ella tiene el poder de "Meltdowner", el cual es capaz de fulminar a una persona en segundos, piensan usarlo en Laura Staurt para destruirla.

- Ya veo, entonces, ¿sabes su ubicación?,

- Cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde se refugian los niveles cero, hay se encuentra.

Fue entonces cuando Thor diviso a Kamijou Touma, pero se encontraba enfrente de Fiamma.

- De acuerdo, yo iré a ver a Kamijou Touma, para pelear contra el líder de tu "ex" organización, tu ve y encuentra a esa tal "Mugino".

- Muy bien, yo Iré tras la "Meltdowner".

22:11: 7º distrito de ciudad academia

Finalmente Kamijou supo que era Index, ella era alguien sumamente especial, la persona que podía ponerlo de cabeza, por la cual daría su vida para no entristecerla, sabia, que ella era la persona a la cual amaba.

- ¿Estas listo?, Touma, esta vez no voy a dejarte escapar. espero que lo hayas traído Fiamma, de lo contrario…

- Lo se, lo traje conmigo, cortesía de la ARZOBISPO.

Fiamma saco algo de sus bolsillos, Touma se asusto, eso era un objeto que el debió haber destruido en Rusia, el control remoto de Index, tenia miedo, de volver a perderla.

- Bien Index, no te voy a causar mas dolor, al contrario, te de evitare el dolor de matar…

- ¡Fiammma!.

- ¡Oh!, vaya que hace aquí un miembro de GREMLIN.

Thor cayo al lado de Mikoto, ella lo recordó y lo que sucedió con "Kamijou Touma esta haciendo lo de costumbre", se enojo y miro unos segundos la discusión.

- EX, miembro de GREMLIN, AHORA SOY UN MAGO AL SERVICIO DE CIUDAD ACADEMIA.

Según reportes del mismo Aleister. Si cortabas la mano derecha de Kamijou Touma, su verdadera forma "Majin" aparecería, pero gracias a los informes de Ollerus, también el de Fiamma seria liberado, asi que…

-Kamijou, es hora de que tu también saques tu poder de "Majin".

- ¿a que te refieres?.

- el poder que sacaste en la tercera guerra mundial, es signo de tu verdadero poder, así que no hay tiempo, contrólalo

Thor activo su poder de "onda de choque" y… corto limpiamente el brazo de Kamijou, fue entonces que su enorme fuerza salio.

- lo siento Index, pero no tengo tiempo para comprender tu dolor, si quieres ganarle a este poder, tenemos que usar el "John's pen".

- Muy bien, ya no me importa, solo hazlo. Para completar tu poder.

Moviendo algunos códigos, Fiamma hizo que Index, mostrara su forma con alas rojizas, ahora mismo una fuerza enorme choco. Mikoto quien había visto esto, se lanzo furiosa ante el todopoderoso.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A TOUUMMMAAAAA!.

- Tranquila, el no morirá, de hecho el va a terminar la guerra con este poder, el Dragon's arm.

Fue entonces fue Mikoto se dio cuenta, de que aquello que esconde este mundo es bastante inusual y genial, siempre que sea "el" quien lo hace.

22: 20: Hospital del distrito 7.

- Diablos Itsuwa, tienes que tener mas cuidado.

Tatemiya desvío el railgun de la sister que iba destinado a la pequeña, aunque le costo todo su esfuerzo, de hecho el esta a punto de desmayarse.

- Tatemiya – san, ¿no debió hacerlo?.

- Lo has olvidado Itsuwa, debes pelear por Kamijou Touma, a quien amas de verdad.

- Eso es…

- Ciertamente has dicho algo que no voy a dejar pasar, dice Misaka con brillo en sus ojos y cierta sensación en su estomago.

Tatemiya Saiji sonrío un poco maléfico, era una buena oportunidad de limpiar el campo de otras competidoras, pues si bien Kamijou Touma actualmente estaba desaparecido, sabia perfectamente que el no estaba muerto no era el tipo de chico que moría fácil.

- Bien, me voy, a buscar a tu "Sweet Kamijou", así que realmente deberías esforzarte mucho para que al menos te elogie.

- ¡TATEMIYA – SAN!.

- Creo que esa es mi frase, dice Misaka con el fervor de la sangre.

- Te llamas Misaka Mikoto, ¿Verdad?, déjame decirte… que eres una fuerte Rival.

- Igualmente, Itsuwa – san, Dice Misaka con un gran espíritu de batalla intacto.

De su bolso, la imouto saco una bayoneta tamaño jumbo, prácticamente voló lejos el cañón del rifle y conecto la bayoneta, se lanzo y ataco a la joven, Itsuwa, golpeo su bayoneta con la lanza, dio varias vueltas a su armas y se lanzo de forma vertical a ella, Imouto desvío ligeramente con la bayoneta y uso sus chispas para electrocutar a la pequeña itsuwa. Ella clavo su lanza en el suelo y dejo que recibiera la descarga. Luego la pateo de regreso y la ajusto para que volviera a su mano sin alguna clase de descarga. En el momento en que hace esto, Itsuwa muestra la sonrisa muy seca, pero demuestra rivalidad.

22: 18: ¿?.

"Sinceramente pienso que esto es una tremenda locura" pensaba Hamazura Shiage mientras corría de algunos soldados amakusa, detrás de el, Misaka Worst y Mugino Shinzuri corrían para salvar sus vidas, Mugino lanzo algunos rayos de su meltdowner contra ellos, pero era tres contra diez de los magos, asi que un nivel 5 no seria rival para al menos algunos de ellos. Fue entonces cuando...

- ¡Vaya cobardes!.

Delante de ellos, un hombre musculoso se paro entre ellos y rompió su formación, dejándolos inconcientes.

- Mugino Shinzuri, el director general de ciudad academia pide tu ayuda para terminar la guerra.

- ¿y tu quien eres?.

- Heroe!.

Grito Hamazura al ver a la persona que los salvo en la tercera guerra mundial como si nada, cargando aquella enorme espada.

- es bueno ver que estés bien, pero este campo de batalla no te pertenece, debes irte, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo esto.

Hamazura quería objetar, pero esta vez tenía razón, no había otra manera, tenia que irse. Miro a Mugino, luego a Worst y corrió, pero quería algunas respuestas así que fue a ver al director de ciudad academia y sabia quien era la persona indicada para llevarlo, Musujime Awaki.

Entre Líneas de la guerra.

Una mañana fresca en cuidada academia empezó de domingo, Kamijou se levanto temprano y decidió que Salir a caminar sin Index seria una opcion fantástica. Las nueve de la mañana eran como una enorme bendición del invierno que se acercaba lentamente el viento era fresco. Entonces se encontró con alguien muy familiar, Misaka Mikoto.

- ¡Demonios!, ella…

- ¿Que tratas de decir?.

Kamijou Trato de correr lomas lejos posible, no dejaría que ella tomara su paz de mañana con sus "Biri - Biri" tan temprano.

- ¡Por favor déjame ir, te lo ruego!.

- ¿pero que dices?.

Mikoto sumió su confusión aun más, pero eso no importaba, había encontrado a quien quería ver, para por fin darle aquel anillo, era su momento de confesar sus sentimientos, así que lo tomo de la mano.

- Oye, tengo que darte algo…

Fue entonces que alguien se metió, una personita que raramente estaba en es lugar, era Misaka Imouto 10032.

- Onee - sama usted es tramposa, le va dar un regalo y entonces el dirá "que linda eres", pero no se lo entregare a usted.

- ¿P- p- ero que dices?, Yo…

- Fuuko – da.

Este ambiente ya estaba tan tenso como si dos pistoleros en el viejo oeste, así que el ya estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para que mandara todo a volar. En un instante diviso a una persona que claramente no debería estar aquí, "La mujer emblemática", Laura Stuart; en ese momento, no sabia que esta seria la detonante de una guerra universal, una que llevaría a aliados y amigos.

Notas del autor.

Wolass, aquí Rynerkamijou27. la espera fue larga, pero aquí tienen su dosis de guerra. Bueno hablando de lo que sucedió en esta ocasión, pues fue corto, debido a que no quiero hacerla tan corta, esta guerra va a durar un buen ratito, por lo que este chapter en si fue un poco pequeño. Hablemos tambien sobre la mención de Kakine Teitoku, pues si bien va a aparecer en mi historia, no va a ser de ningún bando, el va a estar neutro y va a pelear por lo suyo, así que este "Guerrero", va a estar solo por el momento, aunque si planeo que haga equipo con cierta personita que mencione antes y ese no es Thor.

Pues bien dejo una sección aparte para la siguiente mención. Tengo planeado darle algunos poderes al "Arm's dragon", ya que solo "Negar y desviar", no van a ser suficientes para ganarle a Index o al mismo Fiamma, sobre lo que le dare, tengo una buena idea, pero tengo la opción de pedirle a ustedes, el derecho de opinar que es lo que le voy a dar aparte de lo que ya tengo planeado, asi que mándenme un PM o déjenme un Review sobre el poder que quieren que le agregue, esa opcion es libre y la mejor que vea se le dará la oportunidad de estar presentes, aunque las demas tambien van a ser consideradas,

Por ultimo doy gracias ya que se esperaron demasiado, perdón por la tardanza y que pasen un bonito fin de semana para quien me lee desde este mi país, si no, pues que la pasen bonito.


End file.
